


Flash Fiction

by Of Elves and Wolves (Only2morrow)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only2morrow/pseuds/Of%20Elves%20and%20Wolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Flash Fictions! I'll keep posting them as I get tagged. All Solavellan related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Vhenan, are you sure this is the best use of our time?” Solas asked, his voice gentle, yet confused. “I am not sure how this will help you defeat Corypheus.”

“Oh, it won’t. But we’re still going to do it anyway.” Ella replied as the two sat upon the floor of the rotunda. “Just humor me, alright?”

“Ir abelas, please continue.”

Picking up the metal spoon from the rotunda floor, the Inquisitor blew upon the thing, fogging the metal with her breath. Once her spoon was good and ready, she stuck the rounded tip upon her nose balancing the thing with graceful ease.

“See, like this.” though her lips moved, the words came out strained as she attempted to keep her balance. A warm smile swept her elven lips as her body swayed, taunting the apostate across from her, “It’s not that hard, emma lath. You just need a little more focus. It’s alright, we can’t all be like me.”

“Then let’s put that indomitable focus to the test, shall we?”

Before Ella could part her lips in yet another jab, a bare hand crept up her toned thigh. She paused, her cheeks blossoming in a blush as she kept her balance trying not to look down.

“As you were saying, vhenan?” Solas taunted, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing across the exposed bronze skin, “As I recall, it was something to the effect of my lacking focus’? But please, continue.”

Ella gulped, an audible thing as she concentrated upon the damn spoon on her nose. Solas’ hands inched closer to her center toying with the cloth, he growled, a low thing erupting from the depths of his throat. She twitched, but the spoon still stayed upon her nose her focus only heightening.

“This requires more testing.” Solas growled as he crawled towards her, his breath now hot within her ear, “But the prospects are… fascinating.”


	2. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dribble prompt- How would Ella react if she saw Solas again?

“S-Solas?” Ella spoke. Her voice was little above a tremble as she remained frozen, unable to move, unable to think.

Leaves had fallen upon the ground twice over since the last time they spoke. Each time taking a bit of herself with them. The beating of her heart only seemed to freeze without the warming influence of her love. Each chilling memory of their love adding to her frost.

And yet, as he stood before her, safe, sound, bits of that ice threatened to fade away. Pushing her closer for to the flames he stoked within her.

“Vhenan I-”

Her hand raised, halting his words before he could say them.

No. He would not get off so easily. She hardened her lips into a scowl as best she could, even if bright smiles still threatened to break through with every beat of her heart. No. She would not let him back in. He broke her heart. Not once, but twice. She cried her tears. She’d moved on. He had no right to waltz back in her life yet again. No right at all.

“You can’t just walk back in after-”

“I know.” Solas replied. “I know I’m not easy, Vhenan. And I don’t expect you to-”

“No, you really shouldn’t.” Ella replied, her hand smoothing over her braid, “Solas.” her voice softened yet again, “Do you truly realize how much it pains me to watch you leave each time?”

“As much pain as it causes me to walk away.” Solas spoke, his eyes looking away from her, “Ir abelas, Vhenan. Hurting you is the last thing I would ever wish for. If… if my presence pains you the say the word. I will be gone. ”

She paused. Her eyes softening as she looked upon the man she loved. When her lips finally parted, only two words escaped her.

“Don’t go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Fiction! Cass and Ella gossip.

“Tell me again.” Cassandra grinned from ear to ear as she sat across from the elf, something of a wistful sigh escaped her as she listened yet again, “You were on the balcony. The sun was shining and Solas said-”

“‘I still remember the kiss.’” Ella smiled in response, “Then he turned to go, and I said-”

“Don't go.” Cassandra sighed, her head tilting with a smile as she listened, “I did not think a man like Solas to be so… romantic. You must always tell me all the details. I demand it..”

Ella smiled as a bright giggle escaped her lips. An actual giggle. She was a woman of strength. A woman of hardened scowls and a gruff personality. She was not a woman to… giggle. 

By the Creators. What was wrong with her? 

“Tell it to me again.” Cassandra demanded after their shared giggle ended, “But start from the very beginning.”


	4. Giggles and Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash Fiction 3- Poison and Giggles

“Hold still.”

With a gentle command Ella inspected the terrible wound upon Solas’ arm. Poison. She knew the rancid look of it. It would being with a slow ache, a dull twinge. He would shrug the wound off in his pride, insist that the wound was not nearly as dire as it seemed. Demand that the others receive their healing first.

All while the poison took its hold.

“Vhenan.” Solas spoke. His voice weak, shaking,“I'm fine. Really. I can tend to myself. See to the others. I in… insist.”

“Shhh. Quiet now.”

Ella cooed, rummaging her pack for a few herbs and a vial for a potion. Her voice was as warm and gentle as a blanket in the wintery cold. “Save your strength. Let me take care of you for once.”

Her hands moved with deft precision mixing herb after herb together to craft her potion. Perhaps it was the poison in his veins that removed the thoughtful filter from his lips, but Solas could not help but speak. “Your hands are so lovely. Have I mentioned how I adore your hands? Because I do, Vhenan.”

“Is that right?” her lips parted in a laugh as she finished the potion, “Is that all you like?”

“You have other… finer qualities that I adore as well.” Solas blinked a few times, his mind clouding further, “When you walk, at times I find myself quite drawn to your-”

“Shh.” Ella laughed, wiping the sweat from his brow. “There will be time for that later.”

“Now hold still, this will sting.”

He giggled as she touched the potion to his arm, unbelieving in her statement. That is, until the burn began.

“Ow!” Solas twitched, his brow still dripping with sweat as his mind hazed further.

“That… hur… t…”

She smiled a bit of a laugh escaping her as she began to, wipe those stray beads of sweat from his brow. The potion luring him in to a deep healing slumber with in her arms.

“I love you too, emma lath.”


End file.
